


You Found Me

by karate3039



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karate3039/pseuds/karate3039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" What a piss poor excuse for a son."<br/>Eren's life has never been perfect. With a dad that hates him, and a school that hates him too, he feels like he has no where to go. He goes through constant pain, and feels unwanted. All he has is his guitar, it's not like he could ever play it in front of anyone though. What if one day a certain raven haired man hears him play. Will this be the start of new beginning, or the start of more harassment? </p><p>*Abuse does take place through out this. There is also a strong use of profanity. If this isn't for you, then don't read.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've tried to write before, but I never got into it. I'm going to try to continue to write this, because I have a lot of ideas for this story. I will try to write every week, but bare with me. This will have explicit language, and strong abuse. If you don't feel comfortable with this, then don't read. Alright, enjoy, and thanks for reading! ^_^

What is that horrid sound? Oh yeah, my alarm clock to tell me that I have to go to hell in an hour. It’s not like it’s much better here anyway. I get up out of bed, and start my morning routine. I stumble over to my dresser and pull out an outfit for the day. I decide on a grey t-shirt, with jeans, and a hoodie. I go to the bathroom, take a piss, and brush my teeth. I throw on my old ripped off-brand converse, and head downstairs. 

I see my dad drinking coffee, and reading the news paper. I walk into the kitchen lowering my head in hope that he doesn't start something. The last thing I need is for my hell to start before seven a.m. My step sister, Mikasa walked in, and I relax a little. Things don’t get as hectic when she’s around. It’s still pretty bad, but not as bad as it could be.

“ Good morning, Mikasa, Eren.” My dad’s voice startles me, I almost drop one of the last good cups we have. If that happened, I would never hear the end of it. 

We both mutter a “ Good morning," and I grab my back pack to start heading to school. We were almost out the door when my dad spoke again.

“ I expect you’ll both be home right after school? “ 

“ I actually was going to go to the guitar place after school.? “ I said softly, not wanting to anger him.

“ Useless as always huh Eren? “My dad never took me playing guitar seriously. I understand why he doesn't, I have terrible stage fright, and won’t play in front of anyone.  
“ I want you home immediately after school. No way in hell you’re going to spend my money on something so juvenile. “ 

“ I actually got the money myself… I was raking the yard for Ms. Rice.” 

“ You mean to tell me, that you have money, and didn’t think about telling me.” My dads voice rose, and he got up out of his chair. He began to walk up to me, which caused me to walk backwards into the door. He came up and grabbed my wrist. 

“ I want that money boy.” I could smell the alcohol in his breath, so he’s been drinking. I turned my head the other direction to escape from the stench. 

“ Don’t look away boy! “ He twisted my wrist, and I let out a yelp. He proceeded to twist it until I looked at him. 

“ Where is the money? “ His voice was slow, and it pierced through me like a knife? 

“ In my w-wallet, In m-my backpack.” The words came out strained, my voice about to crack. He pulled me away from the door, and swung me around so that my back was toward him. He grabbed my wallet, and threw me onto the ground. 

“ How much is in here? “

“ Twenty bucks.” He took it out of the wallet, and threw the wallet at me.

“ What a piss poor excuse for a son.” With that he walked away. I scrambled off the floor, and ran out the door. 

“ Eren! Eren!” I heard Mikasa call out while running up to me.

“ Are you alright? “ Her voice sounded worried, but I wasn’t in the mood for condolences. 

“ I’m fine. “ I then walked ahead of her, and proceeded to go through the rest of this God awful day.


	2. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to the guitar store, and meets a certain dark haired man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I didn't update!!! I was moving into a new house, and I then had to go through finals! I hope that didn't hurt anyone to badly, considering this is only the second chapter. Alright, enough discussion, enjoy the chapter! ^_^

School was awful as always. I went through my classes like I do everyday. I hear the teachers drag on with the dreadful lessons they are teaching. I can’t bring myself to care though. Once the bell rings I rush out of school. I don’t want anyone to see me, so I go out the side entrance. 

Low and behold Jean, and his group of jocks are waiting for me. 

“ What do we have here? A little faggot trying to escape?” Jean scoffed at me. He as always been a totally ass to me. So this encounter doesn’t surprise me much. 

“ Fuck off Jean.” I say, dryly. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with his stupidity. 

“ Oh, does the little bitch want to fight? “ I glanced at him, then tried to walk away. I didn’t want to fight anyone. I just wanted to go to the music store. Even if I don’t have any money.  
“ Don’t walk away from me faggot! “ He then grabbed my arm pulling me to face him. I looked down once again, and that seemed to anger him even more.   
“ Look at me damn it! “ The longer he held onto my arm, the more it began to feel like my fathers grasp. I began to panic out of reflex. Jean very quickly took note on how I began to panic.   
“ Is the little faggot scared? “ I heard him laugh at me.   
“ Why are you playing with him? “ I heard one of his friends ask.   
“ We don’t have all the time in the world. “ Another one added.   
“ You’re right boys. “ With that I felt his fist collide with my jaw. I fell back in pain. I felt tears threaten to fall, but I refused to allow them to do so. Once I was on the ground he proceeded to kick me any where he could. After what felt like a life time he finally stopped.   
“ I think that will be good enough for now, don't want to kill the bitch after all. “ They then all left, and I attempted to stand up. Everywhere was in pain. I could walk, but who knows if I will still be able to tomorrow morning. Even though I was beaten up I still wanted to go to the guitar store. It may be a hole in the wall music shop, but it was still my safe haven. 

When I arrived there, I immediately went into the bathroom. I then realized I had a black eye, and cuts running down my arms, and neck. I looked like hell, and I didn’t feel much better. I wiped off the dirt, and blood, and then left the bathroom. I went into the section of the music store that was made just to sit back, and play music. 

Since the shop wasn’t well known no one was ever in there. I enjoyed that, because it meant I could go sit, and play my guitar for a while. I grabbed an old guitar that was there to be played by the public, and I started strumming. I first started playing random chords to warm myself up, then I started playing actual songs. I started playing “ Just One Yesterday “ by Fall Out Boy. I say the lyrics, and I truly felt at peace. I loved that song, and felt that it somewhat described my situation with life. When I finished strumming the last chord, I heard clapping behind me. My entire body felt frozen. 

Some one heard me play. They’re going to judge me I know it. I’m going to get my ass kicked for doing something I love. I turn around to see who the dreadful person is. 

It was a raven haired man wearing a loose black band shirt. He looked impressed. I felt myself ease up a bit when I realized he didn’t look like he was about to beat the shit out of me. 

“ That was really good kid. “ The mysterious man said. 

“ T-Thanks… “ I mutter out. I look toward the ground. Suddenly my shoes become very interesting. 

“ Why so shy? It sounded great, loosen up a bit. “ He said walking over to me. I nod at his statement. “ You got a name kid? “ I look up at him cautiously. 

“ Eren…” I say shyly.   
“ Levi. “ The dark haired man said.


	3. Why are you so nice to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi talks to Eren. Which leads to Eren being confused as to why he is being so nice to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Levi's birthday!!! Oh, and Merry Christmas!! I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for the kudos! Feel free to comment, I love reading them! Enjoy!

I stared at the raven haired man in front of me. I felt as if I was about to die. Who knows, maybe I am dead. I really hope so, because that would mean that this total stranger didn’t just catch me playing. 

“ So how long have you been playing? Levi asks me. 

“ Since I was nine.” I say slowly. Why I bothered to answer him, I don’t know. There was something about him that didn’t scare the shit out of me like everyone else did. 

“ Pretty sweet kid. I tried to play the guitar once, it sounded like a small animal being brutally murdered, so I just stopped after that. “ I chuckled at his comment. Truth be told I was pretty awful the first time I played too. 

“ It takes a lot of practice. “ I say less shy than before. 

“ I imagine. Who taught you to play like that anyways? “ He looked genuinely interested, which surprised me. 

“ I actually taught myself. “ His eyes widened at the statement. He looked as if he just saw a damn bear on roller skates. 

“ You have got to be shitting me. “ I started to look towards the ground. I start to feel a rush of panic come over me. “ There is no way in hell you are that good, and don't have someone to teach you. “ I look back up at him and smile a little. No one has ever showed this much interest in my guitar before. My dad and Mikasa just think it’s a joke. 

“ Thanks…” I slightly smile at him. “ No one has ever cared about my guitar playing before, let alone think it’s good. “ 

“ Really kid? They must all be deaf then. “ 

“ To be honest, no one has ever heard me play before. “ Once again he looks shocked. 

“ That’s a damn shame. Your talent deserves to be heard world wide. “ I smile at the compliment. It was nice to know that someone thinks I have talent. 

“ I actually have really bad stage fright. The idea of preforming in front of any one scares the shit out of me. “ I still have no idea why I am telling him this, but it feels almost natural to say these things to him. 

“ Well I’ll be damned. I feel honored to be able to hear you play. “ He bows his head in a joking manor, and I laugh at the sight. 

“ Wow, nice voice, and nice laugh. God did a good job on you. “ I look down at the ground again. The complement had me feeling confused. I questioned why he was so nice to me. He had no reason to. “ Don’t be shy kid. It’s just a complement. “ Damn. He knew I was feeling shy. 

“ Why are you being so nice to me? “ I ask wanting to know why. No one was ever this nice to me. 

“ Why? Well, for one you’re an amazing guitar player. For two, you look like you need someone to be nice to you. “ With that he left. I sat there feeling confused again. What the hell did he mean by that. I then get up, and begin to go on my way home. 

Once I get home I avoid both Mikasa, and my dad, and go straight to my room. I change into some more comfortable clothes. I then lay down on my bed, and start to think about the raven haired man.


	4. Father Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erens dad fights with Eren, and he goes to the park to escape. Only to find a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! This chapter took me a while to write. Maybe because I spend two hours talking to my friend instead of writing.... What ever it's done now xD Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since my encounter with Levi. I thought about it for a while, then slowly went on with my life. Besides what are the chances of me meeting him again? 

It was a Wednesday morning, and I had to go to the place I call hell again. I contemplated faking sick, but then again, I’d rather be in that hell hole than here in this one. My dad hasn’t said, or done much to me since that day. Then again I have been avoiding him as much as I possibly can. Luckily he hasn’t been to interested in my life lately. My life is a hell of a lot easier when he’s like this. 

I walk down the stairs, then walked into the kitchen. My dad is sitting at the table reading the news paper, and eating what looks to be fried eggs. I walk past him, and begin to search for something to take with me to eat on the way to school. 

“ So, what’s your plan for today? You haven’t been around much. Got a girl or something? “ His voice pierced through me. It sounded like something a normal dad would say to their seventeen year old son. One thing though, he isn’t a normal dad. 

“ I’ll going to go school, then I may go to the guitar store.” I say shyly. I was contemplating whether or not to tell him I was going to go to the guitar store.

“ Still continuing with that piece of shit I see. “ It’s funny, this whole time he hasn’t looked up from his news paper. “ Well this doesn’t surprise me, considering you yourself are a piece of shit. “ He huffed out a laugh. “ I honestly don’t know how you can look your pathetic ass in the mirror every morning. “ He started to get up out of his chair, and I walked backwards into the counter. 

“ I’m sorry.” I say trying to keep my voice from cracking out of fear. 

“ Sorry? A useless piece of shit like you does not deserve forgiveness.” He grabbed my shirt, and threw me on the ground. “ It’s a good thing your mother is dead. She’d be sickened at the worthless piece of shit you’ve become. “ He kicked me in the stomach, and I let out a yelp. I tried to crawl away, but he kept following me. Kicking me in what ever place he could. 

I finally managed to get on my feet and started to run toward the door. I look behind me and see he picked up a knife. Fear coursed through my veins when I saw it. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. I was at the door, so I reached for the handle. 

“Where are you trying to go boy? “ I felt the blade go across the arm that he was holding onto. I screamed at the pain, and tried to get out of his grip. I got free, and ran out the door. I didn’t stop running until I was in a park near town. I sat down on a bench to catch my breath. 

I looked at my arm, and it was gushing blood. “ Shit.” I mutter to myself. I can’t go to school in this condition, and going home isn’t and option. I grabbed my arm, and felt tears flow down my face. 

“ Hey you alright? “ The voice causes me to look up, I was terrified it would be my dad, but I know he wouldn't be asking me if I was “alright”. I saw it was Levi, from the guitar store. 

I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t want to trouble him, but at the same time I really needed someone to talk too. I ended up just nodding my head “no”. It was then he noticed who I was. 

“ Hey, you’re that kid from the guitar shop. Eren, right? Oh shit, what happened?” His voice sounded upset when he saw I was crying and holding my arm. “ Come on, we need to get you out of here. “ He stood me up, and started leading me somewhere. 

“ W-Where are we going…?” I say quietly, my voice cracking in between each word.

“ To my house. “


	5. Levi's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Levi's house. Levi cleans up Eren's cut. Levi then finds out what happened to Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Two chapters in one night! I feel proud haha My wrist is cramping though. xD Comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!!

“ To my house.” 

“ Uhh… Why…? I don’t want to trouble you with my pathetic problems.” I say quietly again. Still crying, one from the pain, two from fear.

“ Because you're obviously hurt pretty badly. Don’t worry you won’t trouble me, I wouldn't have offered if it would have. Also your problems are not ‘pathetic’.” I just nodded in response even though he couldn't see me. He was walking a little bit in front of me. It wasn’t far enough for us to get separated though. After walking for about ten minutes, we arrived at what I am guessing is his house. 

He led me into the house, and ushered me into the bathroom. 

“Sit.” I sat down on the toilet seat relived to be able to sit down. “ Show me your arm.” I lifted my arm for the first time since I left. I had held my hand there the entire time. “ Shit. “ He muttered. Barely audibly for me to hear. 

He grabbed a wash cloth, and wet it. He started to wipe up the now drying blood. I tense up when he goes over the cut. “ Sorry.” He said when he felt me tense up. 

“ Who did this to you?” I was hesitant to answer. I wasn’t sure if I could trust him. 

“ I tripped and fell on a strip of metal, and it cut me. “ I lied. 

“ Bull shit. You don’t get beat up like this by ‘tripping’. “ I looked down. “ Eren. Please tell me. I won’t tell anyone if that what you're afraid of.” His voice was laced with worry. 

“ It was… My dad…” I said barely loud enough for him to hear. I looked up at his face, and he looked pissed. 

“ Was there any reason behind it? “ He said, and he looked like he was trying hard to stay calm. 

“ Eight years ago my mother died in a car accident. My dad started drinking around then. He started off by calling me names. He then gradually started to hit me. It started with simple things, like slapping me, or pushing me. Over the years he starting getting more aggressive towards me. He never hit, or said anything to my sister. I’m happy for that, but I don’t know why it’s only me he hurts.” I stop for a moment to see if he is listening or not. I see that he is hanging onto every word I’m saying.

“ I started play guitar a little while before my mom died. It’s been a nice escape for me ever since. I want to do something in the future with my guitar. My dad however thinks my guitar playing is a joke. He calls me a piece of shit for loving something so ‘juvenile’. Today he started to pick on me again. Saying that my mother would be sick with how I turned out. He threw me on the ground, and started to kick me. I tried to crawl away, but he kept kicking me.” I then realized I was crying. I wasn’t holding back with him, and I have no idea why. 

“ I finally got up, and I ran to the door to escape. It was then I noticed he had a knife. When I got to the door he had grabbed my wrist. I tried to leave, and he sliced my arm. I managed to get out of his grasp, and I ran out of the house to the park. “ By the time I finished I was crying uncontrollably. 

I put my head in the hand that wasn’t being cleaned up. I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me. I put my face in his shoulder, and began to sob. 

“ I am so sorry Eren. No one deserves that. Your guitar playing is not a joke. You have so much talent. You are the most amazing player I have ever seen. “ I don’t respond, but he doesn’t mind. He just sits and hold me. He begins to rub circles on my back, and I calm down some. When I do he releases the hug. I find myself missing the warmth. He starts treating my cut again. When he’s finished he puts some gauze, and tape on it.

“ There. It’s not to deep, so you don’t need stitches.” I sigh in relief. Stitches were the last things I needed. “ So where are you planing to go? “ I look down again. I don’t know where to go. I don’t want to go home, and school would be to over whelming at this point. 

“ To be honest I have no idea. Maybe the park again, it’s not to cold out so I can sleep there tonight.” 

“ No. “ He states. 

“ No? “ I question.

“ No. You’re not going to sleep on a bench in a park. “ 

“ Where should I go then? “ 

“ You’ll stay here. “ I’m shocked, there is no way I can stay here. I’m not his responsibility. 

“ No, I can’t trouble you that much. “ 

“ It’s no trouble. Like I said before, if it would trouble me, then I wouldn’t have offered. I’m also not going to let you go home to that bastard. “ He says. I don’t know how to react. He is being so generous. I truly don’t deserve this kindness.

“ Alright… If you insist. “   
“ Great, then it’s settled. You’re staying the night. “


	6. Staying the night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi hang out through out the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have a chapter! I hope you enjoy this xD It's almost two in the morning, but who needs sleep anyways? Haha Comment!!! I love reading them! It makes me feel like this story has a purpose xD Alright, enjoy the chapter! ^_^

I didn’t know how to react to Levi saying that. I still don’t know why he is being so nice to me. I don’t believe the whole “ You looked like you needed it.” Bullshit. I didn’t want to ask though. At least not yet anyway. 

“ Alright, you can sleep on the couch if that’s okay with you? “ I can’t believe he would think that I would say “no” under these circumstances.

“ That’s fine. I really don’t mind where I’m going to sleep. “ It was true. I really didn’t care. Any where was better than my house.

“ Okay. I’ll go get you some blankets, and a pillow. “ I nod in agreement, then watch him walk away. I begin to stand up and walk around his house. It’s a small one bed room house. The walls are off white, and he has random pieces of furniture. It doesn’t look bad though. It some how looks clean, and perfect. He has a small flat screen T.V on what looks like an antic cabinet. He has a few pictures around, yet none of them include himself. I recognize a few pictures of guitar players. Maybe that’s why he took a liking to my guitar playing. 

“ Having fun? “ Levi’s voice startled me. I turn to face him, and look down. “ Stop looking like I just killed your puppy, kid. “ With that I look up. 

“ Sorry…” I mutter. 

“ Quit apologizing. “ It sounds like a demand, but he said it rather calmly. “ Alright, I tried to find some blankets that won’t turn you into a furnace. “ I chuckle at his statement. I was naturally hot blooded, so I didn’t need heavy clothes or blankets when it’s cold. 

“ Thanks. “ I say still sorta laughing. 

“ Considering it’s not even one yet, do want to watch a movie? “ I nod in agreement, and walk over to the couch. I sit down next to Levi, and he pulls up Netflix. “What do you want to watch kid? “ 

“ I don’t care. I’m cool with anything. “ 

“ Okay, let’s see what there is. “ He ended up putting on some random show, I didn’t see the title, but it was a detective show. We ended up watching around ten episodes before Levi stood up. 

“ Okay, I’m starving, what do you want to eat? “ He asked while stretching. 

“ I don’t care, I’ll eat pretty much anything. “ I said with a slight chuckle. 

“ Alright, pancakes it is. “ I gave him a weird look at the reply he gave me.

“ Why pancakes? “ 

“ I have a craving for pancakes, so shut up, and come help me. “ I followed him into the kitchen, and watched him retrieve ingredients from different places in his kitchen. 

“ I’ve never made pancakes.” I state. 

“ How the hell have you never made pancakes? “ He says giving me strange look. 

“ As you could guess, my dad never cooks. So my sister does all the cooking. I never had a reason to cook anything before. Although I did cook a few things with my mother when she was alive. Of course that was years ago, so I don’t remember anything. “ 

“ That makes sense.” He says nodding his head showing he understands. “ First things first, wash your hands. “ I did as I was told, then waited for my next direction. 

“ I want you to measure a cup, and a half of flour, then put it in this bowl. Then put a half of cup of sugar. I will then crack two eggs, and I will give you the honor of mixing them together.” I nod my head, and begin to do what I am told to do. 

Levi cracks the eggs, and then grabs what I think is baking powder. He puts in some, and I notice he didn’t measure it. 

“ Why didn’t you measure that? “ I said, my confusion getting the best of me. 

“ I’ve been making this for so long, I don’t need to measure it any more.”

“ Oh.” I reply surprised. It may not sound all to important that he measure something with a measuring cup, but it amazed me that he was able to do so. 

After about twenty minutes we were sitting at the table, and began to the pancakes. Levi insisted we put fresh fruit on top reason being it was “ healthier”. I just went along with it. When I took a bite of the pancake I was amazed. 

“ This is amazing! “ I exclaimed with a mouthful of pancake.

“ Don’t eat with your mouth open, it’s revolting. “ He said. I knew he wasn’t to upset though. When we were finished we did the dishes, and went back to the T.V.

 

“ Want to keep watching this show? “ Levi asked sitting next to me on the couch. 

“ Sure. “ I said getting comfortable. We watched two episodes, and I began to feel tired. I felt myself falling asleep. It was then I realized Levi was laying on top of me. I didn’t mind though, he was warm. Out of instinct I wrapped my arms around him. I then felt sleep take over me.


	7. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi find about Eren's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this is a long chapter XD I didn't realize it was this long haha I really enjoyed writing this chapter though. There is some Ereri scenes, which all us fandom obsessed shippers love. xD There isn't to much, but it should be enough to make you smile. At least I hope so xD Anyways.... Enjoy! ^_^

I woke up early the next morning feeling more relaxed then I have in the last eight years. I look down, and Levi is curled up against me. He looks so peaceful. I sit watching him for a while. I know for a fact I’m not gay, but that doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy the view in front of me. He is grasping onto my shirt, and his bangs are in front of his eyes. I immediately close my eyes when I see his eyes flutter, signaling he is about to wake up. Once I think he is awake I open my eyes once again. 

“ I’m surprised you haven’t gotten up yet. “ I laugh out. 

“ I would, but you’re really warm, and I’m freezing. “ I laugh once again, as he snuggles closer to me. 

“ I hate to ruin your warmth, but I have to piss. “ He groans, but moves none the less. 

“ First door on the right down the hall. “ He says while wrapping the blanket around him.

“ I remember. “ I say knowing from him leading me there yesterday. 

Once I finished I walked back out into the living room. I see Levi sitting in the same spot he was in when I left. 

“ Oi, get back over here, I’m freezing my ass off. “ I laugh under my breath, yet I do as he asks. I sit back on the couch, and he leans back into me, wrapping the blanket around us both. We sit there for a moment before I remember I have school. 

“ Oh shit I have school! “ I say about ready to jump up. 

“ It’s Saturday kid. “ Levi reassures me. 

“ Oh… “ I sigh sinking back down into the couch. I relaxed a little knowing I didn’t have to leave yet. “ So do you want to watch T.V or something? “ I ask.

“ No, I want to talk to you. “ He says looking up at me. 

“ Okay, what do you want to talk about? “ I say getting comfortable. 

“ Tell me about yourself. “ He says sounding genuinely interested in my life. 

“ Well, what do you want to know? “ I ask not knowing what to say.

“ You mention you have a sister, what is she like? “ I look away, Mikasa and I haven’t been on the best of terms recently. 

“ Her name is Mikasa. We’re not actually related though. My family adopted her when her family died in a car accident. Since then she has been a part of my family. I know she means well, but she has been putting me down a lot. Saying things like, my guitar playing is a joke, and I need to find a real career so dad won’t keep beating me. “ 

  “ Does she ever do anything to stop him from beating you? “ He asks. 

“ No, she normally just sits back. I don’t want her to get hurt, so I don’t mind that much. My dad has never laid a hand on her. He has never screamed at her either. He seems to target me. Which is understandable, I am worthless after all. Mikasa is always getting good grades, and is involved with sports. She wants to go onto to be a lawyer too. She has a job currently at a restaurant. Then there is me. I fail majority of my classes. I’m not in any sports, and my dream is to play guitar, when I can’t even play in front of someone. “ I didn’t realize until now I had tears flowing down my cheeks. 

“ You’re not worthless. Never say, or think that again. Just because she is going onto something that is mainstream, doesn’t mean your dream isn’t amazing too. You may not be able to play in front of some one right now, but I know that someday you will. I heard you play, it was the most amazing sound I have heard for a really long time. You will achieve your dream. I promise that. “ I smile at him, and start crying again. 

“ No on has ever said that to me before. “ I say quietly. 

“ That’s because they are afraid to see you become even more amazing then you are now. “ I smile again, and wipe my eyes. 

 

We sit there for a while, just enjoying each others company. We talked about several different topics. I found out he plays the piano, and he also sings. We talk about different music artists, and instruments. 

“ I’m starving. “ Says Levi all of a sudden. 

“ Now that you mention it, I’m hungry too. “ We both get up, and attempt to walk into the kitchen. Levi groans when he has to put down the blanket. Which in response makes me laugh at him. 

“ How do you like your eggs? “ He asks pulling out a pan, and a carton of eggs. 

“ Over easy.” He nods in response. 

“ Just go sit over there, this won’t take me that long. “ I do as he says, and I sit at the table in a way where I can see him. I watch him cook. He is doing everything so gracefully. I don’t know how the hell he is able to cook eggs so gracefully, but he managed to do so. 

Once he finished, he brought two plates over to the table. We ate the eggs, and talked about nothing in particular. We mainly discussed how we felt about the show we were watching the night before. As soon as we were finished we washed the plates, and went back to the table. 

“ I need to go home soon. “ I say sighing. I didn’t want to go back there, but what choice did I have. It’s not like I can stay here forever. 

“ Are you sure you’ll be okay? “ He asks me.

“ I guess. “ I say shrugging. “ It’s not like I have much of a choice. “ 

“ I just don’t want you to get hurt. You’re still injured from yesterday. “ 

“ Like I said before, I don’t have a choice. “ 

“ Bullshit. You could stay here. “ I sit for a second. It would be nice to not be stuck in that hell hole. Even though it’s a nice idea, I can’t.

“ I couldn’t do that. For one I couldn’t impose on you like that. For two-“ 

“ How many times do I have to tell you. If I didn’t want to let you stay here, I wouldn’t have offered.” Levi said cutting me off. 

“ I know. I know, but for two, my dad wouldn’t allow that. He’d be pissed, and I don’t want to see you, or anyone else for that matter get hurt because of me. “

“ I’m not going to get hurt, don’t worry about me kid. It’s you who I am worried about. “ I looked down after that statement. Why was he worried about me. He had no reason to be. He barely knew me, so why does he care.

“ Thank you for worrying, but it’s not your place to do so. I’ll be fine… “ I say the last part slowly. As if I was unsure about wether or not I’ll be fine.   
“ You don’t know that. “ Levi said, his voice raising a notch. 

“ I have made it this far, so obviously I have been doing something right.” I retaliate.

“ I understand that, but that isn’t the point. “ He said, his voice raising again. 

“ What is the point then! “ I shout. I don’t understand why he is so animate on me staying here.

“ Why won’t you let me protect you! “ He shouts back. With that I become silent. Unsure what to say next. After a moment I find myself about to speak again. 

“ I don’t need protection. “ I say looking at the ground, my voice barely above a whisper. 

“ Do you honestly believe that Eren? “ He asks me. I am perfectly fine of taking care of myself. I don’t know why I came here in the first place. 

“ I am not some child Levi! I can take care of myself! “ Say getting angry. I hate feeling useless. 

“ Do you think I don’t know that, I just want to help you.” He says, his voice getting softer.

“ I am thankful for what you have done for me, but you barely know me. So why do you insist on helping me? “ I ask wanting to know why the hell he is doing this. 

“ You’re right, I don’t know you. Sorry for trying to help. “ He says, hurt painted across his face. 

“ Levi…” I say sorrowfully. 

“ It’s fine, but you’re right. You need to get home. “ He says walking away from the kitchen. I follow him, wanting to help him. I start to regret saying what I said. 

“ Make sure to change the bandage on your cut twice a day. “ I nod my head in response. His voice sounded pained still. 

“ Here.” He says handing me a paper with numbers on it. “ It’s my phone number. I want you to call me if something happens. Use it only for emergencies. “ I nod again.

“ Thank you Levi. “ It was now Levi’s turn to nod. I walked out the door, and began to walk back to my own personal hell.


	8. Help me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's father receives Eren's report card, and he is all but happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was interesting to write to say the least. I didn't realize what I was writing until I was finished xD Hope you enjoy, and comments, and kudos are greatly appreciated!

It has been two weeks since I left Levi’s house. When I got back my dad was all but glad to see me. He threw me across the room while throwing streams of profanity at me. I ended up having even more bruises and scraps all over my body. Afterwards I went up to my room, and cried myself to sleep. 

I haven’t called Levi. After all he did say it was for emergencies only. I went on with my usual schedule. I went to school, then went home. Jean picked on me some more, but I just ignored it. That being said, Levi had been on my mind a lot. He looked so hurt when I left. It’s not like I could have stayed, and he knew that. I wonder why he looked so pained. I know I yelled at him, but he didn’t come across as the type of person to care much about others. It didn’t matter how much I thought about the events, because they were over now. 

It’s a Saturday afternoon, and I’m locked up in my room. I try to refrain from going down stairs as much as possible. I just sat up here strumming my old guitar. I strummed some familiar chords, yet I can’t for the life of me remember where I heard them from. I continued this until my fathers voice took me away from my thought process. 

“ Eren, get your ass down here! “ I immediately get up and run down the stairs. I go into the kitchen, and I see my dad holding a paper. 

“ What the hell is this? “ His voice pierces through me. He throws the paper at me, and I pick it up. It’s my progress report. I had failed three of my six classes. Those being math, chemistry, and history. 

“ I’m sorry…” I say looking at the ground. 

“ What kind of piss poor apology is that? “ He yells at me. “ I knew you were a fuck up, but this is fucking ridiculous. “ He laughs out, walking closer to me. 

“ I didn’t mean too, I swear! ” I say trying to save myself.

“ You didn’t mean too? You’re even more retarded than I thought.” He says, mocking me. He walks up and grabs me by the shirt. He shoves me on the floor, and kicks me in my ribs. I try to get up, but he proceeds to kick me. If I could just get to my room. 

“ Where the hell do you think you’re going? “ He says to me, kicking me again, this time in my face. I let out a cry of pain in response. That just drives him to kick me more. I can feel my head bleeding, but from where I don’t know. I try to crawl near the stairs, and I’m finally able to get up. 

“ Not so fast. “ He grabs the back of my shirt pulling me back onto the ground. The wind gets knocked out of me when I fall. I start coughing; trying to catch my breath. He still proceeds to kick me. Once I can somewhat breath I try to get up again. This time luck was on my side, and I could get out of his grasp. I run up the stairs, as fast as I can, given the condition I’m in. 

Once I’m in my room, I lock the door, and put a chair under the handle just to be safe. I grab my phone, and pull out the piece of paper Levi gave me. I dial the number, and he answers on the second ring. 

“ Hello? “ I hear is voice, and I start to cry. 

“ Lev-i… H-Help me… Please.” My voice was cracking, and I was coughing, still not able to breath properly. 

“ Eren?” Levi asks frantically. “ Where are you? “ 

“ My house… My dad… He is attacking me.” I cough out. I can hear my dad beating on my door trying to get in my room. 

“ What is the address, I’m on my way. “ I tell Levi my address, and tell him to hurry. I hang up the phone, and look around my room for something I can use as a weapon incase he comes in my room. I find a mug, and I smash it on the ground to break it. It breaks in half, just like I wanted. It’s sharp enough to cut someone in the angle it is in. Once I do that I sit on the floor, on the opposite side of where my door is. My head is killing me, along with every part of my body. I’m getting light headed due to blood lose. 

Suddenly my fathers banging stops. I hear him going down stairs. Maybe he’s done with me. 

“ Who the fuck are you? “ I hear my father yell. I don’t hear a response from anyone. I pray to God it’s Levi. After a few seconds I hear more banging on my door. 

“ Eren! Eren! Open the door! “ I scurry over to the door, and open it. Nearly jumping into Levi’s arms when I do so. He catches me without hesitation. 

“ We need to get you out of here. “ He picks me up bridal style, and I cling onto to his shirt as he does so. He takes me outside, and puts me in the front seat of his car. When Levi gets into the car I look at him, and notice he is covered in blood.I start to panic, wondering if he is hurt. It took me a moment to realize it’s my blood he’s covered in. 

“ I’m taking you to the hospital. “ Levi says starting the car, and starts speeding away. I can’t respond. I feel extremely light headed. The last thing I hear is Levi’s voice, then everything goes black.


End file.
